se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Xi Jinping/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Xi Jinping.jpg| Jiang Zemin (wearing black glasses) is flanked by Xi Jinping (right) and Hu Jintao (left). After retirement, Jiang continued to exert influence throughout Hu's tenure. Photo: Weibo Hu Jintao - Xi Jinping.jpg| Hu Jintao (left) shakes hands with Xi Jinping during the plenary meeting of the NPC in 2013. Xi witnessed how his fellow vice-chairmen Xu Caihou and Guo Boxiong took over the army's staff affairs right under Hu's nose. Photo: Simon Song Corea del Norte * Ver Kim Jong-il - Xi Jinping.jpg| Kim Jong Il (R), top leader of North Korea meets with visiting Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping in Pyongyang, June 18, 2008. (Xinhua/Lan Hongguang) Kim Jong-un - Xi Jinping.jpg| Kim Jong-un se reunió en China con Xi Jinping. AP Photo/ Ju Peng/Xinhua Corea del Sur * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Xi Jinping.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak, right, shares a handshake with Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping at the Cheong Wa Dae on Dec. 17. english.hani.co.kr Park Geun-hye - Xi Jinping.jpg| On September 5, 2016, President Xi Jinping met in Hangzhou with President Park Geun-hye of the Republic of Korea (ROK). fmprc.gov.cn Moon Jae-in - Xi Jinping.jpg| South Korean President Moon Jae-in (left) and Chinese President Xi Jinping meet ahead of the G20 summit in July. Photo: EPA Japón * Ver Akihito - Xi Jinping.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito(L) meets with visiting Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping in Tokyo, Japan, Dec. 15, 2009. (Xinhua/Ma Zhancheng) Xi Jinping - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Former Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda meets Chinese President Xi Jinping. AP Archive Xi Jinping - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| The Prime Minister Meets with Vice President Xi Jinping of the People's Republic of China. Photo: Cabinet Secretariat, Cabinet Public Relations Office Shinzō Abe - Xi Jinping.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe and Chinese President Xi Jinping shake hands at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing on Monday, prior to their first-ever talks. | POOL/KYODO Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Megawati Sukarnoputri - Xi Jinping.jpg| Asian and Africen leaders, from left to right in front row, Chairwoman of ruling Indonesian Democratic Party-Struggle Megawati Sukarnoputri, Peng Liyuan, wife of Chinese President Xi Jinping, Xi. PTI Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Xi Jinping.jpg| The countries are expected to finalise several trade and investment deals. AP Joko Widodo - Xi Jinping.jpg| President Xi Jinping (R) and Indonesian President Joko Widodo attend a press conference after their talks at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, March 26, 2015. (Xinhua/Rao Aimin) Asia del Sur India * Ver Manmohan Singh - Xi Jinping.jpg| Good neighbors: Chinese President Xi Jinping greets Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh in Beijing on Oct. 23. China and India signed an accord last week on border defense. | AP Narendra Modi - Xi Jinping.jpg| It would be the first meeting between Prime Minister Modi and President Jinping after their meeting on the sidelines of the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation (SCO) summit held in Uzbekistan capital Tashkent .(Reuters) Irán * Ver Ali Khamenei - Xi Jinping.jpg| TEHRAN, Jan. 23, 2016 (Xinhua) -- Chinese President Xi Jinping (L) meets with Iranian Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei in Tehran, Iran, Jan. 23, 2016. (Xinhua/Ju Peng) Ali Khamenei - Xi Jinping.jpg| TEHRAN, Jan. 23, 2016 (Xinhua) -- Chinese President Xi Jinping (L) meets with Iranian Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei in Tehran, Iran, Jan. 23, 2016. (Xinhua/Ju Peng) Hassan Rouhani - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese President Xi Jinping (R) meets with Iranian President Hassan Rouhani in Jakarta, capital of Indonesia, April 23, 2015. (Xinhua/Zhang Duo) Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (R, front) meets with Saudi Arabian King Abdullah bin Abdul-Azizi Al-Saud (L, front) in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia, June 21, 2008. Xi arrived in Jeddah for an official visit to Saudi Arabia Saturday. People's Daily Online Salman bin Abdulaziz - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Holds Talks with King Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud of Saudi Arabia. Two Heads of State Jointly Announce Establishment of China-Saudi Arabia Comprehensive Strategic Partnership. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Israel * Ver Shimon Peres - Xi Jinping.jpg| President Shimon Peres meets with Chinese President Xi Jinping in Beijing, China on Tuesday, April 8, 2014. (photo credit: Amos Ben Gershom/GPO/Flash 90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Xi Jinping.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu and China's President Xi Jinping shake hands, May 9, 2013. (photo credit: Avi Ohayon/Flash90) Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Xi Jinping.jpg| China's President Xi Jinping (right), and his Palestinian counterpart, Mahmoud Abbas, attend a signing ceremony at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, China. (photo credit: AP/Jason Lee) Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (L) meets with Turkish President Abdullah Gul in Ankara, Turkey, Feb. 21, 2012. (Xinhua/Liu Jiansheng) Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Meets with President Recep Tayyip Erdogan of Turkey. News.cn Fuentes Categoría:Xi Jinping